Skin Deep
by DJSparkyMac
Summary: A twisted story of love and revenge, broken hearts and lies. Someone has been in love with Christian for years. What lengths will she go to to finally make him hers?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story and my first lemon. Please be gentle. :)**

* * *

Christian Grey. I've wanted him for years. I've had him before, but I lost him. Now I want him again. My days and nights are filled with only thoughts of him. Even when I'm sleeping with other men. He is all I've ever thought about and who I compare every one of my lovers to. When he married that cunt Ana, I thought my life was over and that I'd lost him for good. But what I want, I find a way to get eventually. He will be mine, once and for all.

-/-/-/-/-

(Christian)

"Oh baby!" I say. My huge cock is in her mouth and down her throat. Thank god she has no gag reflex. "I love you so much." She stops to wrap her hands around my cock and jacks it with a saucy smile.

"And I love you Mister Grey." She hops on, impaling herself on my shaft and begins to ride me.

"ooooooohhhhhhhhhh... that's so fucking gooooood!"

How did I get to be so lucky? Who would of thought I'd be a hearts and flowers kinda guy. I got everything I want in a woman when I met Ana. She's sexy and smart. I love everything about her.

We fuck for an hour, our sweaty bodies slapping against each other. Sometimes we make sweet love, but right now we're fucking like animals. "Christian I'm cumming!" she yells. Her pussy spasms and is milking me and I cum too, spooging inside her three times and fireworks literally explode in my head. "That was the hardest I've ever come, baby!"

"mmmm... we aim to please Mister Grey!"

"Are you sure you need to go to this meeting?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I'd rather stay home and keep doing more of that for the rest of the day, but this person really insisted on meeting. It seems important."

"Did you roll your eyes at me?" my dick twitched and I reach out to stroke her ass.

"Maybe I did? What are you gonna do about it?"

I grab her and pull her onto my lap. "Christian! I'm going to be late!"

I give her one smack and rub at it. "Ow!"

"That's just a taste baby. You'll get more later."

Ana runs off to shower and I take a minute to check my phone. Shit I missed a few messages. What the fuck is this? Why the fuck is she texting me?

*I love you Christian. This is your last chance. Do you want me or not?*

I text her back: *Fuck no. I told you to leave me alone you stupid bitch.*

I run my fingers through my hair. What a fucking downer. She just doesn't get it. I check the time. I better get ready for work too or I'll be late too.

Ana gets out of the shower. Her boobs look so perky, I just want to suck on them perky nipples. But she gets dressed in sky high heels and a black skirt and a blouse and I want to rip her clothes of and have sex with her again but I know she'll be really pissed if she's late for work so I refrain.

She grabs a bagel from Gail and goes. "I love you Christian! See you tonight!"

"Laters baby!" I wink.

-/-/-/-

(Ana)

It's earlier than I usually go to work, but the writer was insistent. She'd better be good. I've given up another round of sex with my sex god for this meeting!

I pull into my spot and there's a van in the spot next to me. Weird, because that spot is usually empty. As I walk to the elevators, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Anastasia." I hear. I know that voice. Holy shit it's her. What the fuck?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask. But then WHACK, I feel a sudden pain as something nails me on the head and everything starts to go black.

"Put her in the van. I'll drive her back to my place and you follow me in her car."

That's the last thing I hear before I pass out.

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Crazy good drama stuff coming up I promise! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you for the reviews and follows on my first fanfiction. **

* * *

Ouch. My head is heavy with pain, like a thumping in my temples. I slowly open my eyes and see I am lying down. The room is dimly lit and cold. I feel a chill run up my spine. Where am I? The last thing I remember, I was meeting that writer…oh wait…then I heard _her_ voice. Yes, it all is coming back to me. I'm frightened a little bit, but I don't have time to be scared, so I'm brave.

What does she want with me after all this time?

I try to sit up but my wrists are tied down to whatever this is I'm laying down on. I fight hard to release my wrists from the intense grip of the ropes, but the more I resist, the tighter the rope's grip gets. I turn my head to the side, and try to bite the knots loose, but I can't reach. I have to get out of here. How?

"Help!" I scream. "Help!" I writher and kick, trying to break free, to no avail. I won't give up.

"Help Me…Please, help me." I scream louder, the veins in my temples are protruding.

I hear a door slowly open and the sound of a woman's footsteps behind me.

"Hello Anastasia. It's been a long time" she purrs.

"What do you want? Why did you kidnap me?"

"You took something that belongs to me. I want it back." She snaps.

"I don't have anything of yours, you stupid bitch. Untie me."

"You are mistaken. You have something that was once mine and I will have it again."

_Christian!_

"Are you crazy? He has no interest in you."

"You have polluted his mind. He belongs to me. He was once mine. He will be mine again." she growls.

"he doesn't want you, he wants me. He LOVES me." I say.

"I get what I want. He's quite a masterful lover, I look forward to fucking him once again."

"He will never want you. NEVER! He loves me. Only me. Get it through your thick skull." I spit at her.

She just laughs at me.

"He will look for me. He is a billionaire with alot of different security personal who will find me. He will never rest or stop looking for me until he finds me and holds me in his muscular arms again." I demand.

"He will never know your missing." She cackles like an evil witch.

"Of course he will know I'm missing." I frown. This is perposterous. She is a brainless ignoramus if she believed that. I roll my eyes.

"Oh Anastasia. Do you think I would go through all this trouble, if I didn't have a plan? You are week. I am stronger then you think you are." She screeches.

"Please let me go. If its money you want, Christian will pay it. He will give you anything to have me back. He would give you all his riches to know I am safe with him. Please. Don't do this. You will never get away with it. I will call Dr Flynn. He can help you. We will pay for it. He can cure you're insanity. " My baby blue saucer-like orbs begged her with my stare

"Such a pretty face, Anastasia," she runs her hand across my cheek and smiles like a Cheshire cat. Her glance leaves me feeling uncomfortable. What is she going to do with me? What is her plan?

Just then, I hear the door open again and I hear a man's footsteps. I don't see him, but I hear them talking to each other.

"Do you have everything we need?" She asks him.

"Yes, this couldn't have gone any more perfectly. Like taking candy from a baby. It' s time to step up to the plate. We already have our cards laid out on the table." They both laugh very malevolence chortles.

The table? Oh my Goodness!

"When we're done…I'll come out smelling like a rose…a Anastasia Rose, that is." She says. Then she walks over to me. I try hard to break free once again, but again the ropes knots keep on getting tighter with each tug I pull.

"You will never get away with whatever it is you think you're going to do." I growl.

"Foolish girl." She growls back at me. Then she grabs the arm of the man and I see him for the first time.

"Hello Ana. Good to see you again." He nods.

No! OMG no! I close my eyes and a tear runs down my check. Christian please find me.

* * *

**Can you guess who kidnapped Ana? Who helped her? PLEASE REVIEW! Stay tuned for more crazy good drama, twists and turns! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ana

I woke feeling groggy and disoriented.

Where am I? What time is it? Ow... what the fuck? Everything hurts!

"Lie still, you stupid bitch. Here."

The man offered me two white pills, but I just shook my head no.

"It's just Tylenol 3. It'll help with the pain once the anesthesia wears off."

I didn't say anything, but just gave him a cautious look.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. It'll only get worse. Trust me." He put the pills down on the table beside me.

It's weird. He looks so much like... it's uncanny. But it couldn't be. He doesn't look quite right. "Jose?" I asked tentatively. "Is that you?"

He laughed.

"Yes and no, sweetheart."

Come to think of it, the voice wasn't quite the same either.

"Do you want something to eat?"

I shook my head again.

"You're gonna be here for a while. You might as well have something to eat."

"I just want to go home."

The man laughed cruelly. "This is your home now. At least for as long as she says it is."

"He'll find me. You'll see."

"He doesn't even know you're gone."

"That's what she said too. What the hell are you guys talking about? I think they'd notice if I didn't show up for dinner."

He reached out and lifted my chin, then stroked my cheek with one finger. "You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

My heart began to pound. "You sound familiar, but you don't sound like Jose even though you look like him."

He let out a chuckle.

"Fuck – why do you keep laughing?"

"You're cute Ana. You always were. Even when you were being a little cocktease at SIP."

Holy shit. The pieces finally fell together. But it was madness. It couldn't be...

"Jack?"

"Bingo!" He gave me the finger guns. "But I go by Jose now, to match my new face."

Stunned, I shook my head. "No. No, that's impossible."

"It really isn't. Just ask Jose. Or Jack Hyde, as he goes by these days."

Looking closely, I noticed a fine scar at his hairline. "Lasers. Amazing stuff they can do these days. Healing time is virtually zero."

"That's fucking crazy."

"So crazy it's brilliant! I needed a new identity, and to get out of that hell hole of a prison. We needed to test the technology. And so after I managed to escape, I happened upon your little friend and we made a little trade. So now he has my face and I have his. And thanks to an anonymous tip, "jack hyde" is now safely behind bars again with some cockamamie story about being someone else and having his face surgically removed and swapped for someone else's. The CO's are gonna have a field day with that one. He'll probably spend time in the psych ward or solitary for it!" He laughed again with glee.

"You're disgusting! You'll never get away with it!"

"We already are, sweetheart! And after we're through with you, you're not going to remember a thing about your life or any of this conversation to spill our secret plan!"

"How? Why?"

Jose/Jack shook his head. "I think I've told you enough already. It's already begun!" He held up a hand mirror which I took with trembling hands.

No. No. It's not true. This can't be happening.

_AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!_

I looked at my reflection peering back at me and screamed.

_It's not my face! Oh my fucking god, it's not my face anymore!_

My sky blue eyes remained the same, but now instead of my long chestnut hair, it had been bleached and cut into a messy bob. Looking back at me was the face of the bitch troll Elena.

"What did you do? What the fuck did you do?!"

He chuckled cruelly. "We've been perfecting it for the last year. Essentially, we surgically swapped your face with Elena's. Esclava was the perfect cover to get a high end cosmetic laser to assist with the procedure. Next step, we work our magic to make you forget your life as Ana Grey, and Elena finally gets what she wants. I get a little something out of the whole thing too."

"This is a nightmare! This can't be happening!"

"It already is, baby!"

I feel a sharp prick in the side of my neck, and everything spins and turns to black again.

* * *

**Next chapter: will Christian find out the truth? Can Elena and Hyde get away with this?**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. Real life can get so crazy sometimes, but I'm back and ready to go on. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, PMs and so many update requests. I'm so happy you like my story. There will be so many more twists and turns. Stay tuned.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to EL James and her awesome brain.**

* * *

I hold up two boxes of hair dye. "Jack. Which one do you think matches the stupid bitch's hair best?" I hand them to Hyde.

"Elena, they look closely the same." He holds the two boxes in his hands and shrugs his manly shoulders.

"Stupid man." I hastily grab the box of dark chestnut shade #462 out of his hand. "This one. We need to complete my transformation so I can look like that mousey bitch and have Christian once again. He will soon belong to me. After my hair dying is completed, we need to choose contact lenses."

"You already have blue eyes." He brainlessly says.

"Stupid man. Since Christian has gone all goo-goo for that mousey bitch, he gawks in her eyes like a love stick teenager. I need a perfect match to make my transition believable."

"Elena. Maybe you should get a wig. The cock teaser has long hair" Jack says.

"I'm a smart lady. Don't you think I thought of that? I will tell him that I wanted to look exotic and cut my hair to please him….or else I'll tell him I got gum stuck in my hair and had to get it cut. He likes to pull hair when he fucks his women. If I have a wig on, he would figure it out when my hair is in his fist and not on my head."

"What are you going to do when Grey realizes the carpet doesn't match the drapes?" Jack Hyde unintelligently asks.

"Don't be a ignoramus Jack Hyde. Christian likes his woman stripped of all hair down there." I tell him.

Luckily for me I am a professional salon professional, so I instruct Jack how to dye a lady's hair properly and it comes out perfect. (If you like boring brown hair.)

Then I open my case of different colored eye contact lenses and choose a blue to match Anastasias. Finally I found one. Perfect!

I look in the mirror and I am immensely pleased with my transformation. Instead of the dominating strong beautiful blonde Elena Lincoln; Weak Submissive Mousey Anastasia is looking back at me. The sight pleases me and makes me ill at the same time. Yuk. I am a exact duplicate of the stupid bitch who stole Christian Grey from me.

I walk over to the table where the stupid bitch has been passed out and put some smelling salts under her nose to wake her up.

"Wakey, wakey.. Sleepy head" I whisper in her ear.

She moans and groans, her eyes blink as she slowly wakes up. She turns and looks at me and her eyes widen in shock of what she sees standing over her. She tries to move, but she's been immobilized, tied to the table.

"Oh my God" she cries. "Noooo!"

"Now, now dear. Calm yourself down. Let's not make a scene. I'll save the _scene_ for later, when your husband is busy fucking me his playroom." I cackle. "Be a good little girl and lie still. Our plan is coming together perfectly"

"You'll never get away with this. Christian will know. He will know you are not me."

"Silly naive girl. He will know no such thing. Don't forget. I made him who he is. I know how he works. How he thinks. How he fucks. And I've studied you. I know all your stupid little quirks." I say then I slowly I bite my lip. "See, Anastasia, I can bite my lip too. I know that drives him wild. I can't wait to reap the benefits from this knowledge."

"Why are you doing this? Why?"

"I'm righting a wrong. You took what's mine. I'm taking it back." I scream.

"Please, please don't do this. Don't touch him. He only lets me touch him."

"You will be. At least he will think it's you." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"No. No."

"I have practiced your voice diction for a very long time" I turn on my sweet Anastasia voice "Do you like my new sweet voice?"

She closes her eyes tight as a tear falls on her cheek and she turns her head to look away from me.

"Don't look away from me" I yell. I know I'm going to have to work on my dominate nature to be the submissive that Christian desires, but that's a small price to pay to have him once more.

An evil smile curls up on my lips as I turn her head back with my hands to look at me. "Don't worry….Elena." I cackle in my Anastasia voice. "I won't bother you anymore today. I'll be too busy fucking yours... Ooops, I mean _my_ husband." I turn to Jack "Come on Jose, walk me to the door. It's Showtime. My husband is waiting."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


End file.
